Soul Mates
by TakeIt2TheStArs
Summary: After Haunted. Suze and Paul can change history. They have a choice to let jesse have a life in the 1850's.
1. Default Chapter

"Suze I know your still mad at me, but I want you to know im not the guy you think I am," he said right before I could punched.  
  
"Oh, Paul I find that hard to believe,"I said that then drew my arm farther back. For one good punch.  
  
"WAIT..WAIT..yes and I can prove it to you," he said searching for something in his bag. "Tonight Ok?... Here it is," he pulled out a folder and handed to me.  
  
"What's this and what about tonight?" I said glaring at him and my fist still ready to punch him.  
  
"Ok put the arm down. Those are copies of all the papers I was showing you at my house," he had a large smile and a dreamy look o his face when he said the last part. Like he was remembering that awful kiss. "Tonight I will pick you up at seven and we will go to a PUBLIC place. We will talk about being what we are. OK?" he said sorta backing off so I couldn't punch him.  
  
"Fine, but don't even think of trying something or I will kill you," I said slightly putting my arm down.  
  
"Cool, then maybe I'll have a chance with you. You seem to like them dead," that was the last draw. I swung my arm back a shot it forward right in to his stomach. He bent over in pain. "See you at seven," was the last bit of are conversation and I walked off to Adam's car.  
  
"Buenos tardes, querida," Jesse said while getting up from the window seat and walking towards me. It's been a couple days since he's been here. He moved into the rectory, the day after the kiss. I missed him so mich.  
  
"Hey Jesse," I said walking towards him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then turning around to walk towards my desk.  
  
"No," Jesse said while grabbing me around the waist and kissed. I dropped my bag and rapped my arms around his neck. We finally broke apart after like three minutes but only felt like seconds. "I've..... missed.... you" he said between kisses.  
  
"Jesse are you ok?" I know im so romantic.  
  
"Yes its just that...." he trailed off. I knew what he was going for so I just kissed him more deeply than I ever have.  
  
"Querida... I love you," he said for the first time since that kiss.  
  
"Jesse, I love you too. More than anything," I said trying to catch my breath. He laid me on my bed and began to kiss my neck. Oh my god what is he doing. But I didn't care.  
  
"I better go," Jesse said pulling away.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I..." I of course didn't let him finish. What? He hot when he's nervous. I gave him two quick kisses.  
  
"Jesse nothing is going to happen and it's ok to make-out...definilly if your in Love," I grinned and pulled his head towards me again.  
  
I played with his hair while we made-out and his hands were on my hips and it just felt so right. We stayed like that for like an hour. But then Dopey a.k.a. Brad had to ruin it.  
  
"Suze dinner is done," he said right before he open the door. Jesse disappeared before the door opened. I acted like I was asleep. "Oh Suze I know your not asleep."  
  
"Huh..."I tried to act sleepy.  
  
"Just get up," he said as he left.  
  
Dang I wish Jesse didn't leave without saying goodbye. "Querida you better get downstairs," it was like music to my ears.   
  
"Yeah" I said with a deep sigh. Then got up went over to Jesse who had a big grin on his face. "Will you be here when I'm done?" asked before giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Only if you want me to be," oh he has such a sexy grin.  
  
"Yes, ok better go. Don't leave!" and with that I ran down to dinner. It was only five so I still had time to be with Jesse before Paul gets here.  
  
"Hey Suzie, how was your day?" my mother asked as I sat down at the table.  
  
"Yeah Suze, how was your day of beating the crap out Paul?" Brad of course had to mention that.  
  
"Shut Up Brad! My day was great MOM," I hope I said that quick enough to get my mom attention away from Brad stupid comment.  
  
"Suzie why did you beat up Paul was it,"dang she has a one track mind me and boys.  
  
"You mean Suze didn't tell you about Paul. Well you see this Paul guy..." Brad started to explain.  
  
"Brad shut-up!" I yelled.  
  
"How do you plan on getting a boyfriend if you go around beating up boys," my mom said. Trust me though I don't need help in that department.  
  
"Mom I don't like Paul and doesn't seem to get it ok. And I don't want a boyfriend. Also Paul will be here at seven to pick me up," really got sick of this conversation."can I please be excused."  
  
"Yes," my mom with a frustrated tone.   
  
Jesse and I had a extreme make-out session tell about 6:30 and I told Jesse I had a lot of homework and he better leave. I couldn't tell him about Paul, he would just get to worried.   
  
"SUZIE! PAUL IS HERE!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. When I walked down there I heard my mom having a small chat with Paul. "So where you two going?"  
  
"Im not sure yet," wow he didn't plan very well.  
  
"Do like Suzie? Or are you just out to hurt her?" Oh my god mom. I quicken my pace. Ok so I jumped two steps at a time.  
  
"Yes Mam' I like her very much. But im not sure how she feels," ok so now im dead.   
  
"Hello Paul, lets get going. Bye mom see you before 11" with that I grabbed Paul's arm and ran outside. "Sorry about that now were we going," dang this sounds to much like a date.  
  
"Im not sure you said you wanted to go some were PUBLIC," he said with a sarcastic tone. I just glared at him. "Im sorry dang. Where do you wanna go?"  
  
"I don't care," I really didn't.  
  
"Then why wont you let me take you to my place. I'll keep my hands off Suze I promise," he said.  
  
"Now where have I heard that before," I said rolling my eyes. I mean who would trust him. His grandpa doesn't evan trust him.  
  
"Come on just come over I'll teach some stuff, then you'll be home before 11 ok?" he said very sincerely.  
  
"Fine come on though my moms watching us through the window," god my mom need to learn that I don't like being spied on.  
  
"So Suze here some more stuff that I found by that guy I was telling you about last time," that guy was his Grandpa.  
  
"Oh ok," I began to read over it but then two small word caught my eye "Time Traveling". "Jesse" Oops "I mean Paul what's this," I asked pointing to it.  
  
"Oh, I like how u get screwed up,' he said acting hurt "but we can travel in time to change history."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.  
  
"Suze we could stop a death from happening if we wanted to," he paused "like we could stop Jesse death," my mouth dropped open. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Umm . . . Paul can we go and get something to eat im sort of Hungary," I asked Paul trying to get my mind off Shifting lessons. And also I didn't even eat at dinner, so im kind of starved.  
  
"Yeah sure, what you want?" Paul asked getting up from the table and walking to the fridge.   
  
"I don't care im starved," I said rubbing my stomach.  
  
"Lets go get a burger come on," he said as he grabbed my arm and we walked out to the car. We went to the diner down the street. It was almost 10 so there are hardly any people there.   
  
"Umm . . . I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a large coke. Suze, what do you want?" Paul asked as I started to pull my wallet out of my purse. "It's on me in less you feel like pigging out." Paul said with his perfect smile.  
  
"Umm . . . ok I'll have the same but a diet coke," Paul finished ordering then we went and sat done in a booth by a window. I was staring at these people who looked like tourist trying to fit their kids in their station wagon and yelling at them. It made me laugh you could tell they were a normal family, with no worries except for who gets to be by the window in the car. They're worries where nothing compared to mine. I bet they never had to deal with ghosts, but not many people do.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Paul asked while looking at the window as well. I guess he doesn't think it is interesting to see a normal family.   
  
"Nothing," then our food came and we talk more about shifting even though I really didn't want to.

On the way home I kept seeing Paul Look my way. He better not try anything, but with my luck he probably will.   
  
"Well bye Paul I will see you tomorrow," I said opening the car door. Right when I was about to get out Paul grabbed me and pulled me forward into a kiss. He tried to slip some tongue but I pushed him away from me. "PAUL WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING," I yelled.  
  
"Suze just give me a chance. I know I've been a complete ass, but im not really like that. Just give me a chance Suze," Paul pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry Paul," I said as I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "I don't love you like I love Jesse. I'm Sorry you need to understand," I really did feel bad.   
  
"Yeah sure. Bye Suze," with that said he sped off down the road. I think I just might have seen a tear in his eye. Could Paul love me like Jesse did? I don't care if he does I love Jesse not him.

"Hi, sweety how was your date?" my mom asked right when I came inside.  
  
"Mom it wasn't a date Paul and I just studied for our class," I think I just shot my moms hopes down about me having a boyfriend.  
  
When I got up stairs, I was shocked Jesse was sitting in my window seat, with a hurt look across his face. "Umm . . . hi Jesse what are you doing here?' I said as I walked over to give him a kiss on the lips, but he turned his head. "Jesse what's wrong?"  
  
"Susannah I saw you with him and KISS HIM!" Jesse said getting loader on the last part.  
  
"Jesse he kissed me and if you payed closer attention you would have seen me push him off me. The reason I was with was because he was teaching me about what I am," I said maybe a little loader that I should have been. I hope no one heard me.  
  
"Querida I'm sorry it just that I don't rust him and . . . ," I can't stay mad at him and I know he can't stay mad at me. So I stopped him in the middle of his sentence with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck. We finally broke apart.  
  
"Jesse I found something out that could be good or bad news," I said sitting on the end of my bed.   
  
"What is it Querida?" he said sitting down next to me.  
  
"Jesse I . . . I . . . can . . . I cangobackintimetochange history," I said all in one breath.  
  
"Slow down," was all Jesse said.  
  
"I can go back in time and change history," I let that soak in for a sec. "Jesse I can make it so you weren't murdered and you could live a full life."

Hope you like this chapter i will try to update soon. Please Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"I can go back in time and change history," I let that soak in for a sec. "Jesse I can make it so you weren't murdered and you could live a full life."  
  
"But I don't care about my old life anymore, all I care about is you," I started to cry because I know Jesse loves me, but I also know he wants to be able to live. "Susannah we are soul mates," he said in a softy voice.  
  
"Jesse I know but....I don't want to hold you..." Jesse didn't let me finish he kissed me so passionately, that it made me forget. It made me forget my troubles, it made me forget that he was a ghost, it made me forget about Paul and most of all that nothing could ever happen.   
  
"I love you Querida. I love more than anything or anyone. I want to be with you, but I know might never be able too. But I will find a way to make you happy," when he said this I new Jesse and I were meant to be together.  
  
"Jesse the only way I'm ever going to be happy is if you are alive and with me," I said as I cried into his arm. He lifted up my chin with his hand and looked deep into my eyes and I into his deep brown eyes. I leaned into him and kissed him deeply. All I wanted was to be with Jesse intimately, but I wasn't even sure if ghosts are able to do this.  
  
I had to go talk to Father D about this I had to. "Jesse I have to go talk to fath...umm...somebody I'll be back in an hour," I said as I jumped up from my bed.

"Father D I need your help!" I said as I burst through his office.  
  
"What is it Susannah?"   
  
"We have to find a way!" I almost to tears.  
  
"Way for what?"  
  
"A way for us to be together," I heard a familiar voice behind me.  
  
"Jesse?" I said as I turned around.  
  
"I don't know what we can do," Father D started to explain. " I wish I could, but I can't its not with in my powers."  
  
"Never mind!" I ran out of the room. He doesn't want to help that why he can't. He didn't end up with true love, so now he doesn't want me to. When I got home I ran straight to my room. I jumped face first into my bed. Crying and not stopping tell I heard a deep voice. The voice I love more than anything.   
  
"Querida? Everything will work out fine I promise," Jesse walked over to me and sat on my bed next to me. I jumped into his arms and started kissing his neck.   
  
"Jesse I love you and I don't know how much longer I can wait," I looked up at him. I think he knew what I was talking about.  
  
"Querida I love you as well but we are not married. I can not take it away from you," he said a little nervous which made him so cute.  
  
"Jesse you wont be taking it you will be giving me a gift," I said then began kissing his neck. He moaned a little I think he was giving in.  
  
'Querida..." he started to say more but I pushed my lips on his. Pushing him back a little I don't what was coming over me.  
  
"Please Jesse..." he pulled my head back toward him and I took that as a yes. It was my first and I wish he could be my last but I'm not sure if that will happen. We made loved and we know that even if we wouldn't be able to grow old together, we at least had that.

We were laying next each other Jesse was kissing my neck and say Spanish between kisses I understood some of it like "Bonita" and "Yo te amo" which I think means I love you.  
  
But then are moment was ruined Jesse began to have trouble breathing and I could see red marks on his throat which looked like hand prints. "Jesse what's wrong? what's going on?" Jesse began to fade away. "Jesse where are you going? Jesse don't leave me! I love you! Jesse!"  
  
"I love you Querida" was the last thing he said before he was finally gone. Then my world began to spin literally and I fell to the ground.   
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I'll update soon as long as I get five more reviews. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I had a pounding headache and I couldn't remember how I ended up on the floor. I felt like I should be sad about something but I don't know what. I mean why should I be sad. I have a date tonight with my one true love Paul Slater. The hottest guy at my school and in Carmel.   
  
"Susie get down here, please I have to talk to you," my mom yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Be right down," I pulled on some clothes. For some reason I was only in my bra and pair of my pajama shorts ( it must have been hot last night). "Yeah mom what is it?"  
  
"Well umm . . . I need talk to you about Paul," oh man . . . I know exactly where this is heading.  
  
"Mom not now pleases!" I begged.  
  
"Yes now, everyone is gone so we got some privacy.  
  
"Fine Shoot!"   
  
"Well you and Paul have been dating for three months now right?" she said I think she was a little nervous.  
  
"3 months and two weeks!" I said excitingly.   
  
"Yes well see teenage boys these days only want one thing aah . . . umm . . . " she stuttered.  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Well yes" I think she was shocked that I even said that. "Well you guys have been dating for a while and around this time you start thinking about sex . . . if . . . you haven't had it yet?"   
  
"Moom! No, we haven't," I said getting really annoyed.  
  
"Well I just want you to know that I know I can't do anything about and I'm telling I really don't like the idea. But also if you do use protection." She said in a nervous tone.   
  
"Yes Mom," I was trying to hold back the laughter I bet one of those dumb commercials gave her the idea to get my private life and think me some kind of slut. "Can I go now?"  
  
"Ok, well I'm glad that we had this talk. The reason I wanted to have this talk is because I love you Susie," I got up from the couch and rolled my eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Mom," I said as I gave her a quick hug. I ran upstairs to take a shower before Paul came to get me. When I walked in my room and looked over to the love seat I got sad all of sudden. Don't ask me why I just did. What is wrong with me? Right when I got out of the shower the phone was ringing and I knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Suze," Paul!  
  
"Hey Baby, what is it."  
  
"What . . . umm," Paul was stumbling through his words.  
  
"Paul are you ok? Do you still want to go to the beach and lunch?" I asked a little worried.  
  
"No, I still want to go. I'm just tired." He explained.  
  
"Oh ok, well when are you coming," I asked.  
  
"Well I'm already. I'll pick you up in 15?"   
  
"Yeah sure I just have to get dressed. Well bye I love you."  
  
"I love you too Suze."  
  
I pulled my bikini on and shorts and a tank top over it. Than put a little mouse in my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. I looked in the mirror I didn't look great, but look decent. Paul thinks I always look Good anyway. I just think he just has bad taste. Paul got here right on time as always.   
  
I ran downstairs right into his arms "hey Paul," and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I pulled outside before my mom could get a little chat with Paul. I started to walk down the stairs when Paul grabbed my waist and pulled me into him, as close as he could. I began to giggle and he started kissing me. It was nice being kissed by him. He is such a great kisser. I don't know how long I we were kissing there, but then someone cleared their throat. It was sleepy giving Paul an evil glare.  
  
"Oh sorry, come on Paul," I pulled him toward his car.   
  
"So Suze we have been dating a long time right?" it was like he was asking me how long we've been dating.  
  
"3 and half months. Why did you forget?"  
  
"NO! I just was trying to get to something, but never mind," Paul said shaking his head. Was he asking about sex I seriously hope not?  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
When we got to the beach, Paul kept giving every guy that looked our way the death glare. He was playing the jealous boy friend part as always. But I have to admit when I noticed two girls checking Jesse oops I mean Paul (who's Jesse?) out I leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek to make sure they new I he was taken. Paul noticed what I was doing.  
  
"Oh I see to get a kiss I have to have girls checking me out," he said with a grin on his face then leaned in and started kissing the side of my neck.   
  
"No, it's just I have to show everyone that I you are my man," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Just like I've got to show everyone that your mine," he said getting up then pulling me up.  
  
"Where we going?" I asked.  
  
"We are at the beach so we are going swimming," he said pulling me toward the water.  
  
"But it's freezing," I said trying to pull Paul toward the blanket.  
  
"No," he said playfully pulling me right up to him and picking me up.  
  
"Jesse stop," I said I caught myself right away and Paul and I stop laughing. "Im sorry Paul, I don't even know who Jesse I promise I'm not cheating on you. I don't Jesse I promise."  
  
Paul put a finger on my to my lips to shut me up I figured. "It's ok Suze I know you're not cheating on me," he said removing his finger. I hate when I don't know how to shut-up but at least he does. He started kissing me right there. It was a little embarrassing at first, but got into it.   
  
"Paul that's why I love you, because you trust me," I said after we broke away from the kiss.  
  
"You know why don't we skip swimming and go to my place," he said.   
  
"Umm . . . Ook," I said running over to the blanket to pack up everything.   
  
On the way home it was really quiet. I hope he's not mad at me about the Jesse thing, I mean I don't even know who Jesse is.   
  
"Im not mad at you I promise," Paul said out of no where.  
  
"Hey were you reading my mind," I said giggling and leaning closer to him.  
  
"Yes because I wanted to know what was wrong with you," he said raping the arm he wasn't using around me.   
  
"Well normal boyfriends ask not read their girlfriend's minds," I said laughing.  
  
"Hey I got it for a reason," he said looking over at me. "You know you're beautiful."  
  
"I didn't tell you came along," I said laughing. "You know you're sexy."   
  
"Why actually I do, "he said laughing. I gave him a playful punch.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" I asked when we got inside his house.  
  
"I don't know maybe this," he said moving toward me and giving me a kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck to get more into it, but something felt wrong.   
  
"Is your grandpa home?"  
  
"No, he had a doctor's appointment in Palm Springs so he won't be home till late," Paul said going for my neck.  
  
"Oh so we are alone," I said getting a little nervous. What is wrong with me I've never felt this way when im alone with Paul? Like its wrong to be with him, how can it be wrong to be alone with someone you love.  
  
"Yeah come on," Paul started pulling me toward his room.  
  
"Actually I thought maybe we could get something to eat," I said to take him mind off his room.   
  
"Umm, yeah sure what you want?" he walked over to the fridge.  
  
"Im not sure what you got?" I asked.  
  
PAUL POV  
  
Wow! A lot has changed, but I can't remember everything. Everything that changed, I still remember as it was. When I came back, I expected Suze to still hate me, but no she **LOVES **me. I knew saving Jesse life was going to work out in my favor, but Suze still remembers Jesse. Not fully of course, but she accidentally said his name. That has got to mean something. I don't think we've slept together yet, I hope we haven't. I don't want to miss something like that. Missing the moment with the woman, I love.   
  
"How about a sandwich?" I asked her.  
  
"Ok what kind?" god she so sexy.  
  
"Umm . . . all we have, is turkey, is that ok?" she laughed a little.  
  
"Yeah," she was looking at a magazine on the counter.   
  
I brought the sandwiches over to the counter and two cokes one diet. We ate pretty much in silence, but it was nice staring at her.   
  
"What?" she asked giggling.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your staring at me, do I have something on my face?" she asked. Oops she noticed.  
  
"No, it's just that I love you so much," 'in that bikini, Paul gets your head out of the gutter' I told myself.  
  
"I love you too, baby," she said looking up at me. I gave her one of my perfect smiles.  
  
Man I'm loving that cowboy being gone. Life is perfect!

_Well i hope you like the chapter. when i get 6 more reviews i'll update. thanx to everyone who review and keep readng._


	5. Chapter 5

The whole weekend I just felt like I was missing something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. When Monday came I didn't want to get up of course, but I knew Paul was picking me up. And he is usually early. "This sucks," I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed.  
  
When Paul got here Sleepy gave him the death glare again. For some reason he does not like Paul, but I don't understand how he can't love him. I mean Paul is so sweet, like when he got here he gave a rose. Not many boyfriends give their girlfriends roses for no reason.   
  
"Hey Baby," Paul said as I opened the door. I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Hey Paul, come on lets go I have to get to school early Father Dom needs to talk to me."  
  
"Ok, lets go," he said putting his arm around me.  
  
When we got into his car, he pulled me into a kiss, but I really did not feel like kissing front of my house. So I pretended I started to choke. I know really attractive, but hey how else was I suppose to get him off me.   
  
"Are you ok?" Paul asked.  
  
"Yeah, just swallowed my gum," I wasn't even chewing gum.  
  
"You know if you don't want to kiss me you just have to say so," good job Suze he can read your freaking mind.   
  
"Im sorry it's just that we are in front of my house and I don't want my mom to see," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Are you mad?"   
  
"No, its ok I understand," he started to drive out of the driveway.  
  
"Ok, good. So what are you doing today after school?" I asked.  
  
"Umm . . . nothing planned yet. You want to hang out at your house?" he asked keeping his eye on the road.  
  
"Yeah sure, then you can stay for dinner," I said.  
  
"Im not sure I don't think your family likes me," Paul said in which he was sorta right Sleepy hate's him.  
  
"No, my mom loves you," I said but he didn't say anything back.  
  
LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT  
  
"Hello Susannah, we have a new student and I was wondering if you could show them around the school and them to their classes. I made it easy so you have the same schedule," Father Dom explained when I walked into his office.  
  
"Sure father," I said sitting down in the chair in front of his desk, "When will she be here?"  
  
"He should be here . . . ," he didn't finish because the door opened and two people walked in a girl and a boy. "Susannah these are the new students."  
  
The boy put his hand out "hi I'm . . . ," I finished for him.  
  
"Jesse?"

Hope you like this chapter. After I get 6 more reviews i'll post another chapter. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The boy put his hand out "Hi, I'm . . . ," I finished for him.  
  
"Jesse?" I asked. Where did that come from?  
  
"Yes, it's nice to meet you Susannah," he said with a thick accent.  
  
"Nice to meet you to Jesse," I said with a large smile. This guy was HOT, he had dark hair that went into his eyes and those eyes were beautiful. The are so dark you can't even see the outline of his pupil. I know i've seen thos eyes before. I've seen him before."But you may call me Suze," please call me Suze. I have a feeling he wont call me Suze.  
  
"Hi, I'm Theresa. Jesse's younger sister," the girl that came in with Jesse said. She resembled Jesse. They had the same eyes and tan skin, her hair probably would be the same as Jesse. She had blonde highlights in her long brown hair.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you both. Which one of you am I showing around?" I asked. Please be Theresa, Please not Jesse.  
  
"Susannah's you will be showing Jesse around," Father Dom spoke up. Shoot Paul gets jealous if I say one word to a guy. What will he say when im spending all day with a guy? A hot one in fact.   
  
"Oh ok, well we better get going," I grabbed my bag and Jesse arm and dragged him out of the office. "Have we met before?" I asked once we were out of the office.  
  
"Im not sure, I think we may have," Jesse said. Man! This guy is hot. 'Suze stop you have a boyfriend who loves you and you love him (I think)' I told myself.  
  
"Well come on we have to get to class," I said.  
  
But of course my life can't be easy, I can't just get straight to class. Nooo, my boyfriend has to come along. My boyfriend who gets jealous over anything. Paul came up and gave me a hug and a quick kiss. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking. He didn't even notice Jesse.   
  
"Hey Baby, why don't you skip class so we can hang out," more like make-out than hang out.  
  
"Actually I can't, Paul meet Jesse. Jesse meet Paul my boyfriend. Paul, Jesse is new here and I'm showing him around," Paul and Jesse just stared at each other.  
  
"Jess!?" Paul said in shock.  
  
"Paul, what's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing at all," Paul said. Jesse and Paul were glaring at each other.  
  
"Do you know each other?" I asked.   
  
"No," Paul said really quickly.  
  
"Yes," Jesse said "We use to live by each other."   
  
"Ooh," I said pausing there was a lot of anger between these two. "Well we better get going," I said trying to get their attention off each other.   
  
I squeezed Paul's hand. He leaned down to give me a kiss goodbye, but I turned my head so all he got was my cheek. "Bye Paul see you later at lunch, right?"  
  
"Yeah bye," he said a little hurt.  
  
**Hope you like this Chapter. Sorry its so short, but I got 6 reviews faster than I thought I was. Thanx a lot to the people who reviewed. 8 more reviews and then i'll put up a new chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"How long have you been dating," Jesse asked as I was reading the direction on our assignment.

"Oh umm . . . ," How could I forget. "A while, like three months," what's wrong with me I'm usually so happy

about our relationship. But now it's like I'm bored with it. "Wow! That's a long time," he said in shock, "just be

careful." Ok, so this caught my attention. I'm not sure if I'm angry or touched that he would care. But of course I

acted bitter toward him. "Why do you care?" I spat out.

"Because Susannah's I know what Paul is capable of," he said in a worried tone.

"It's Suze and what is it exactly that he's capable of?" I asked in a snotty tone. "Never mind, just be careful," he

paused for a second, "you are like him aren't you?" "What do you mean?" I asked does he know.

"You're a shifter, Right?" my mouth dropped open I didn't know what to say. I was speechless, and I kept opening

my mouth and closing it. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with a grin.

I finally found my voice, "how do you know?" "I caught Pail once talking to a ghost and Theresa is one also," he

said.

"Oh," was all I could say. He started working on his work and I made the mistake of looking at him. I looked at

every curve on his face, trying to find every flaw and there was only one a scar on his eyebrow. Kelly Prescott is

going to be all over him.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

Kelly Prescott at least TRIED to be all over Jesse. Jesse just walked away when she started her normal thing.

Theresa and Jesse sat and ate with us today. Paul and Jesse glared at each the hole time (except the time Paul

was kissing the back of my neck, then it was just Jesse glaring at Paul). You could tell they had a history that

wasn't good.

"So Suze you gonna stay for dinner tonight?" I agreed to go to Theresa and Jesse House to help them catch up.

"Yeah sure, I just have to ask Andy first," I said taking a drink of my diet soda. When the bell rang, we started to

walk our separate ways. Jesse has this class different from me because he is a senior, so Ceecee showed him to

his class. "Come on Suze," Paul said pulling me into an empty computer room. "Paul, I have to get to class," I

started to walk toward the door. "Come on skip this one period," he started kissing my neck and his hands were

on my hips and working their way up. "Paul, you know . . . " he didn't let me finish. He started to kiss me on the

lips. He is a great kisser, I had to kiss him back.

"See you know you want to," Paul said with a Hugh grin.

"Paul not now, just come over today then we can hang out," I pushed him off me and fixed my clothes. "Fine," he

said staring into my eyes. "I love you Baby, "he said kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too," I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him one more passionate kiss.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

As Paul and I walk to his car, I noticed Kelly giving me a dirty look. I thought she was over Paul and I dating, but

then I noticed the real reason.

Jesse was walking right behind us, when he saw me staring at him he winked. I blushed a little, then looked at

Paul who also noticed Jesse. He was not so happy when he noticed me blushing.

"Suze how long have you known Jesse? I mean it seems like you've known him for a while," Paul asked me on

the way home.

"I think I've seen him before, but today was the first time we have talked," I said.

"Oh," he kept his eye on the road as we talked. "Paul how do you know each other?" I asked maybe he tell me

something.

"Jesse told you we lived by each other awhile ago," Paul pulled into my driveway.

"Are you coming in?" I asked not really wanting him to, but I told him he could earlier.

He nodded and I kinda grunted so he couldn't hear it. "Im Home," I yelled even though no one was home. "Well

what do you want to do?" I asked.

Paul grabbed my hips and pulled me into him. "Paul stop it! Can't you wait one second, I'm not some kind of toy!"I

yelled pushing him off of me. "Gees . . . Sorry," he said letting my hips go. "Come on," I started walking up the

stairs.

When we were siting on the bed and I was searching through my bag Paul asked me what I knew has been on

his mind.

"Suze are you mad at me?" "No of course not," I said but adding 'just frustrated with you' in my head. "Im sorry,"

I rubbed his knee playfully and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well ok you want to do 5th periods homework," he asked.

'Yeah sure."

**Hey Sorry I Haven't Updated in so long I've been really busy. Well hope you like this chapter, Sorry about all the grammer problems if i gotta any. Thanx to the ppl who reviewed. 8 more reviews and I'll update as soon as i can. **


	8. Chapter 8

I stepped to the door of a rather large. It was a probably as large as Paul's, but seemed more homey and comfortable. Lived in I guess you can say, you could definitely tell a large loving family lived here. There were a couple of pink and purple bikes in the front yard. There was one with training wheels and ribbon hanging from the handles. I knocked on the door and heard someone yell for Theresa it sounded like Jesse. When someone began to open the door, I figured it was Theresa.  
"Hey, Theresa," I said as someone I thought was Theresa, opened door.  
  
"Do I really look that like a girl?" Jesse asked with a smirk. He leaned against the door framed. I felt my face flush when I looked up and caught Jesse's deep Brown almost black eyes staring at me. Damn he's sexy!!!  
  
"Oh! Sorry I thought you were Theresa," I said looking at my feet.  
  
"Well I know that because you called me Theresa," he said with a laugh. "So Susannah, come on in," I would usually get mad at somebody if they called me Susannah. But I like how he said it. I know I'm a weirdo, but Jesse was hot and I felt like I could trust him. So he can call me all he wants. As I walked toward the door I felt his eyes on me and I blushed even more. I never really understood how you can feel some ones eyes on you, but I did feel Jesse's.  
I walked in trying to be cool, but my foot got caught on the carpet in front of the door and I feel face first. I put my hands out to protect my face but I don't think I was quick enough. I felt my chin hit and I bit down on my tongue **_(a/n: sound familiar to anyone who read the PD3 book :P)._** Right away I felt the taste of iron in my mouth, my tongue was bleeding. Oh, great no more make-out sessions for me and Jesse SHIT I mean Paul.  
  
"Querida are you all right?" Jesse bent down and pulled me up. It wasn't graceful at all, but once he pulled me up I feel into him and we stared at each other's eyes for a second. "You have the most gorgeous eyes, Querida," he said staring at them. I blushed a little I wanted to flirt but then I remembered two things. The excruciating pain I had in my mouth and I have a wonderful boyfriend who adores me.  
  
"Owwweeeee.....," I know so sexy. But I had to do something to change the mood in the room.  
  
"Jesse! What did you do to Suze!?" Theresa exclaimed running down the stairs to get to us.  
  
"Nothing!" Jesse said with a look of innocence. "She tripped and fell, it's not like I tripped her. It was pure clumsiness," Oh! Thank you Jesse. I just stood there shocked from the pain.  
  
" Aye dios mio!" Theresa exclaimed. "Suze, your mouth is bleeding."  
  
"Bhecause...Ia...pite it," I said trying not to use my tong and it came out all breathy. I added "Hard."  
  
"Let's get you to the emergency room," Jesse said very calmly while grabbing his keys. I got in his Lexus (im so jealous) and sped off.  
  
When we got to the Hospital the just asked what happened and told me to not talk as much and the swelling should go down in a couple of days. I was really upset because I had to give up make-out sessions with Paul now. I know it's bad that's all im worried about, but hey im a 16-year-old girl with a really hot boyfriend. Jesse took me home and the car ride was quiet of course except for some Hispanic music playing. When we pulled up to my house Jesse walked me to the door, it kinda felt like we've been on a date.  
  
"Umph...do you wanna come in?" I asked with a lisp.  
  
"Umm... Sure why not?" Jesse said as he fallowed me in. I yelled that I was home, but no one was home because they decided since I wasn't going to be home for dinner they go out.  
  
"Well this is Mi casa," I said with a grin showing off my th little Spanish that I know. Jesse gave a little laugh.  
  
"Very good querida," he said looking at me. I had no idea what that meant, but it made him sound really sexy saying it. I didn't even care if it was something bad.  
  
"Umm...so what do you want to do?", I asked as Jesse looked around.  
  
"Umm... how about T.V.?", I shrugged and walked over to the couch.  
  
As we sat I turned it to NBC, all that was on was News. There was a five car pile up on the I-10 freeway. Just as we watched I felt a sort of presence I guess you could call it, I scanned the room just to see a small child materialize by the couch. I jumped, she was crying into her sun dress. "Hi", I said meekly, "what's your name?"  
  
Jesse looked over at me and mouthed, "ghost?", I nodded my head in response. I knelt down next to her trying to comfort her, and she was sobbing as she said " I can't find my mommy!"  
  
I asked her what she remembered last. She explained to me that they were driving down the road and her mom screamed and that's all she could recall, but she began to sob again as she explained it all to me. I tried to comfort her but she began to giggle and said "you talk funny".  
  
I let out a small laugh. Just as that happened another woman materialized I could only assume was her mother and scooped her up. As she loved on the child and cried from the happiness of finding her I said "are you her mother?"  
  
"Yes, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Suze Simon, I am a mediator I am here to help you move onto you next life or wherever it is you go after this, that I don't know." I had to be proud of myself im getting pretty good at introductions now.  
  
Her mother said thank you and then a bright white light appeared around them and they were gone. I sat back against the couch, Jesse looked over at me and said, "Gone already?" I nodded proudly, he said, "don't look so smug but that's pretty good, less than 15 minutes. What are the details?"  
  
I began to explain to him about the accident and the little girl and her mother. Then I told him that they just needed find each other to move on. We sat there watching T.V. for about an hour more, then Jesse said that he had better get going. I walked him to the door, we stood there for an awkward moment. "Well I guess this is goodbye, see you at school tomorrow.", he said.  
  
"Well, yup, Ulm... goodbye." , he began to lean in toward me, his eyes were closing. I started to close mine, we were going to kiss!  
  
**_a/n: thank you for all the reviews even though i didn't get eight of them... sorry it took me so long to update i had an excrutiating case of writers block. hope you like this chappie, once i get 6 more reviews i'll update.  
-Megan_**


	9. Chapter 9!

"Suze whose car is that in the front?" my mom ask as she opened the door. Jesse backed away quickly. My face turned red from embarrassment. My mom noticed Jesse and gave me a look that asked 'whose he and where is Paul?'

"Hello ma'am, I'm Jesse. I am a new student at the school as well as my sister Theresa. And Susannah here offered to help us catch up. Well when she got to our house she tripped and bit her tongue. I took her to the emergency room just in case it needed stitches. They said every thing was okay it would just be swollen for a couple days. I brought her here after we left the emergency room and I thought I would keep her company. Well I think I better leave." Wow! That was a really long speech. What was he so nervous about?

"Nice to meet you Jesse, you're welcome to stay if you like?" My mom replied.

"Thank you ma'am" Jesse said relaxing a little.

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"Looking at a car for Jake." My mom answered. Okay that's a little weird all four of them together, pour Doc. My mom walked into the kitchen.

"So…do you want to stay a little longer? I know you wanted to go home but…" I asked Jesse.

"Umm…sure," he answered. We watched T.V. for the next 15 minutes until I got a phone call.

"Who is it?" I asked my mom.

"Paul", she said covering the phone.

"Tell him I'm not…" I didn't get to finish because my mom handed me the phone.

"Here" she said with a large grin. She loved this little Susie has two boyfriends. Even though one isn't my boyfriend I just met him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Suze it's me. I have a question for you." He said.

"Yes?"

"Who is over there?" How does he know?

"Why?"

"Well your mom told me that you had a guy there." He answered. Why mom, why?

"Well umm…yeah Jesse is here because he is hanging out with me." I replied.

"What the hell Suze we couldn't hangout longer because you wanted to hang out with that cowboy!" Paul yelled.

"Paul I didn't know we were going to hangout and why does it matter?" I yelled back.

"All I know is that you could be cheating on me!" Paul exclaimed.

"Paul you're an asshole!" and I hung up the phone.

I went back out to the living room to see that Jesse was trying to act like he heard nothing. "Sorry about that," I apologized. He looked like he was trying to hold back a grin. Man he really hates Paul. About eight minutes later we heard a car squeal in the front. One word: Paul.

He started banging on the door; I got up to answer it. I wish I didn't have to but it was kind of embarrassing. "What do you want Paul?"

"Suze I'm really sorry. You know how I get", right then Paul noticed Jesse in the room and began to glare at him.

"I better go", Jesse said getting up from the couch.

"Yeah you better", Paul threatened.

"Bye Suze", Jesse said as he closed the door and gave me a very daring wink.

"What the hell was that?" Paul yelled.

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Hey Everyone! Sorry this is a short chapter and that I haven't Updated. But I promise I'll try to update at least every week now. Hope you like this chapter. Please give me at least 8 more reviews.

Megan


	10. Chapter 10

**Suze's POV**

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"What was he doing here?" He asked getting really pissed off.

"Oh…he was kind enough to bring me home and not make fun of me." I said walking up the stairs.

"Suze come on I was just playing," he said as he followed me in to my room and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Well you don't have to be an asshole all the time." I said as I laid down on my back.

"I'm sorry," he leaned over and gave me a kiss. "will you forgive me?" he said with a puppy dog face I couldn't say no to.

"Oh you jerk," I said hitting him with my pillow.

"oh that's how it is?" he grabbed the pillow from me and started to tickle me.

"Paul stop…Paul!" I said trying to get out of his grasp. He then stopped and kissed me hard and passionally. It was nice but I it didn't feel right. He began to stick his tongue in my mouth, but I pulled back.

"My tongue," was my excuse.

"oh yeah," He said in a bored tone.

'Sorry."

"it's ok not your fault, but I better go." He said as he got up.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye I love you," I didn't reply back. I looked out the window and watched him speed off. I knew I hurt him, but I can't lie to him.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

When I got home I went straight to my room. What else was I suppose to do there was only my grandpa and his night nurse there. So I decided I would just go to bed. Right when I closed my eyes my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi Paul," I heard Kelly's voice.

"Hi Kelly, What do you want?" I asked getting fusterated.

"What I want every time I call you."

"And what would that be?"

"You of course silly," right when she said that I dropped the phone.

"I'm with Suze, you know that." I said when I picked it up.

"Didn't make a difference the other night or the first time we did it a month ago." She explained. I hung up right then. How could I do that to Suze I love her?

I called Suze, but she didn't answer. What if she knew? She didn't seem like she did, but what if. I'll loose her once again to that cowboy.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

At school the next day I told Cee Cee about what happened. She just laughed at me. Then said, "Suze you can so tell Jesse has a crush on you. At lunch yesterday he was staring at you and getting pissed every time Paul kissed you."

"But Cee I think I may like him back. I know I've only known him for a day, but I can sense that he's a good person. And I think were suppose to be together."

"Who's suppose to be together?"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer. Anyways you know what to do. And thanks to the people that have Commented.**


End file.
